Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories Returned
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: After all their travels, Morgan, Piplup, and Cresselia have reached the final battle for their world. However, they'll get more than they bargained for when both Darkrai and Dialga have surprises in store for the unknowing Team Tempest. My take on what should've happened during the the ultimate final battle from PMD: Explorers of Sky. Rated T for mentions of blood. *ONESHOT*


**_Would you look at that? A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story! I can't believe I didn't think to write one of these before! I ADORE these spin offs more than most other games I've played. For real. The story-lines are always great, though the recent entries have been so stupidly difficult that it kinda ruins the charm. Hence why Explorers of Sky is my favorite of the bunch. Which is why this exists!_**

 ** _This story is a similar idea to my story based on Pokemon Moon, where I take a moment I particularly liked and make it even darker/what I wanted to see happen. Just need to note a few things though before you start reading._**

 ** _First off, this is based off my save file. Therefore the main character and her partner are the Pokemon I like to play through with the most. The main character also has my name as that's what I call her when I play through the game. Her personality and attitude is also a reflection of me more-so than the character that they have in the game as the main character is essentially me._**

 ** _Second, moves and move-sets are based off what's in the game. Not from any other kind of media. For example, Cresselia's moves are the same as the ones she has in-game. Same goes for any other character from the game. Moves that my characters have are based on actual move-sets I've given them in the past._**

 ** _Thirdly, the spoken dialogue in this story is meant to be consistent with how it looks in the game. You'll see that as you read, just pointing out before I get messages about it._**

 ** _Finally, don't get on my case for making the main character more like me. I didn't really see the point of writing her any other way._**

 ** _Hope you do enjoy the story though, it was fun as hell to write. Even if I'm up at three AM at the moment typing this._**

 ** _\- Voltaradragoness_**

* * *

Panting, that's all I had really been doing this whole time. Cresselia and my partner seemed to not be bothered by the intense heat that endlessly emitted from the Dark Crater, but by this point, I was barely standing. Didn't help that nearly every Pokemon down here was at least part fire type. My fur was matted with sweat and debris from the rocky floors and walls, as well as small amounts of blood due to how brutal the Pokemon here were. The others were doing better as Cresselia was much more powerful than me, and my partner was pretty alright due to being water type. As we climbed down another floor, I noticed that we had reached a wide open area with magma bordering the slab of rock we stood on, though my eyes had become sick of it long ago.

This area led to a dead end, so I let out a sigh of relief knowing we had reached the bottom. We stepped forward toward the middle, and plopped down into a sitting position as my partner took in the surroundings.

"It's a dead end." He said. Both Cresselia and I shifted out attention to him.

"It looks like we can't go any further..." He paused and looked around again. "So where's Darkrai?"

Right as he said that, the area around us darkened and through experience, I knew that was bad news. I leapt into a battle stance and tried to look threatening, being that I was an Eevee, that's was easier said than done.

My heart skipped a beat however when a familiar voice cut through the shade surrounding us.

"You've kept me waiting."

I now stood up straight next to my partner, who had taken a step back and now looked really nervous. I attempted to comfort him by rubbing my head on his flipper, but when Darkrai snapped into view...even I lost my cool. All three of us fell back in both fear and shock as he floated menacingly on the other end of the platform.

"Good of you to come, Morgan and Piplup."

His voice sent shivers down my spine, it just sounded like pure evil if it could ever have a voice to represent it.

Piplup seemed to regain some bravado though as he responded to the dastardly Pokemon.

"Why do you keep after us?! Y-you don't even know us!" he shouted, sliding his foot in front of me as if trying to protect me. I simply stared on with my usual blank expression. I didn't want him to see my fear.

He simply chuckled and said; "I know you all too well." He turned to me, and my heart rate suddenly picked up, seeing those glassy blue eyes bear into me. "Especially you, Morgan."

My ears had lowered at this point and my self-control was instantly shot as my face no longer remained blank. (Wh-What? Me?)

Darkrai slid closer to us, which made Cresselia drift closer in-case he intended to attack, but he didn't attack with moves, he attacked with words.

"When you came to this world with Grovyle, Morgan...you were caught up in an accident."

(Accident? Oh, that's right! Grovyle once explained it. We had an accident traveling through time...) Suddenly, that very event flashed through my head. A let out an audible gasp as I curled into a ball. I had relived this moment so many times, but that never made it any less painful.

The flashing.

Grovyle yelling out to me to hold on.

Me making a desperate attempt to.

Then, everything went white.

Once my flashback ended, I uncurled myself and saw that Piplup had wrapped me in a hug in an attempt to help me. He had started doing that whenever I had painful memory flashes like that, and it did always help. Cresselia herself had also surrounded me, probably thinking Darkrai would use the moment to strike.

Regaining myself, we all turned our attention back to Darkrai, who had been waiting patiently.

"Yes. You and Grovyle had an accident while traveling through time and you became separated as a result of it."

His expression then turned to one of curiousity as he began looking me over. Piplup held me tighter. "You were also transformed from a human into a Pokemon...and you lost your memeory as well."

(Yeah, I noticed.) I took a breath and stood back up, giving Piplup and nod to let him know I was okay. Then I looked back at him.

"Has it not occurred to you...how odd that accident was?"

I tilted my head. (How...odd...?)

He nodded, seemingly reading my mind. "Yes. Think of how the accident occurred..."

He began circling us now. "Precisely when you and Grovyle were traveling through time..."

He was behind us now, putting me on high alert as my fur stood on end. He was making me nervous and he knew it. "That fails to strike you as odd?"

He then moved back in front of us and all I did was remain silent as I thought about it.

My partner then spoke up. "D-Darkrai... Darkrai, you know something about it?"

He let out another soft laugh. "Naturally. That very accident was cause by...none other than myself."

My heart nearly stopped right there as I gasped loudly. The sheer shock nearly sent me back onto the ground again. (What!?)

"What did you say!?" Piplup shouted, seemingly in just as much shock as I was.

Darkrai clenched his fist and looked upwards. "My wish is...to engulf this world in darkness."

He then summoned an image of a familiar sight before him: Temporal Tower.

"I set my sights on Dialga's Temporal Tower because of it's tie to time..."

The image than shifted to where we had placed the Time Gears.

"I sabotaged Temporal Tower. That would have eventually led to the destruction of time. And ultimately the planet's paralysis."

I simply watched in stunned silence as my partner held my paw. The image before us then faded away.

"However, Grovyle and Morgan decided to meddle. I learned of their impending arrival from the future...and so I attacked Grovyle and Morgan as they traveled through time...So that I would be rid of them."

I was almost hyperventilating by this point. (Everything that had happened to me...happened to Grovyle...happened to everyone! It was all...because of Darkrai!?)

It didn't stop there though, how I wish he had just stopped there.

"But...an unforeseen event made it impossible to be rid of either of you."

By this point, my mind had almost utterly shut off, and I was barely able to look at him.

"It should have been enough. Especially for Grovyle. However...do you know how you came to be a Pokemon, Morgan?"

My ears twitched at the question and some of my focus had been regained at hearing my name.

"During the accident...you shielded Grovyle from my attack."

Complete shock gripped my heart once again. (I shielded Grovyle...?!)

"Yes, you absorbed the brunt of the attack I'd intended for Grovyle...and it appears that your fierce will to protect your partner became entangled with many dimensions during your time travel."

He conjured an image again, this time, me laying unconscious on the beach all that time ago.

"As a result, you were transformed into a Pokemon. An Eevee."

The image of me faded away again, leaving me with an almost melted mind. (I...I did that!?)

I was shivering and shaking like nothing in the world, and even the company of my new partner wasn't helping now. Darkrai had broken me. Cresselia lowered her head onto mine too, but again, it didn't help. I was beyond help.

"I assumed what I had done was sufficient. I thought I'd rendered you incapable of preventing the planet's paralysis. However...I underestimated your resourcefulness. You met with Piplup...and the the two of you stopped the destruction of Temporal Tower."

I now let him see all the hatred that had been built up inside me for so long. This entire adventure, I knew there was something at fault for this and now that I knew exactly who it was, it was just too much.

"Because i'd underestimated and disregarded how much you would meddle...my original plan ended in failure."

Cresselia lifted herself off me and finally spoke her own thoughts. "That's why...That's why you decided to get rid of Morgan and Piplup first this time! So they wouldn't be an impediment to your scheming!"

Her tone sounded devastated and on the verge of hysteria, though I wasn't sure if that was due to her being concerned about my well-being or the fact that this whole mess had screwed her up like it had me.

"That's why you tried to break their spirits...Even going so far as to use an impostor of me!"

Darkrai glowered at the levitating moonlight Pokemon, not saying a word in response as she continued.

"Even now...you lured us here...so you could be rid of us all in one fell swoop!"

I was now pressed against my partner, almost trying to vanish into his fur, and upon hearing that, he held me tighter as we backed away.  
"...Very good. I did indeed intend to do just what you say..." He smirked, as we slid further away from him. "But...I've had a change of heart."

I removed my face from my partner's chest and he loosened his grip on me.

"Both of you are brave, you have great initiative. To be rid of you forever...seems like a tragic waste. You've both shown so much promise, so why not join me?"

Piplup blinked in surprise. "What?"

Darkrai didn't seem fazed by his tone at all. "Why not join me...in ruling a world full of darkness?"

"What!?"

(What!? R-Rule the world...with Darkrai!?)

He held his arms out. "It is entirely possible if we band together. So, will you join me?"

Cresselia suddenly turned to us. "Oh, Morgan! Piplup! Don't believe his lies!"

I regained my determined expression and gave Piplup full view of it. He saw it and made it his own. (I don't believe his disgusting words and neither should you!)

Piplup looked at the legendary and so did I. "Don't worry Cresselia, we don't. Not in the slightest!"

Cresselia smiled at us and turned around, a confident smirk on her face. "You hear that?"

"If he didn't, here it is again! We don't believe your words! Not in the slightest!"

I nodded and stood the tallest I had since we had arrived here. (I would never join you! Not on my life! In darkness there is only suffering. Time must remain moving if life is to remain!)

Darkrai's face was emotionless. "I see. There's nothing left to say then..."

Then suddenly, without warning, he charged at us with speed so intense he was nothing but a blur. He charged into Cresselia knocking her down, and began circling Piplup and I.

In response, Piplup fired his Ice Beam while I sent out rapid fire Shadow Balls, but we no luck in landing any hits. Our attacks seemed to phase right through him. Then from behind me, I heard Piplup cry out. I turned around and he had been knocked down just as Cresselia had.

My breathing picked up again as I was now panicking so badly I wasn't even trying to aim my attacks anymore. I was just firing them out at random.

"You know, I will admit, you refusing was smart as if you hadn't, your partner would've been thrown into the magma."

He voice seemed to meld into everything as the black blur raced around me. Suddenly, he came to a stop right above me. "You're the only one I want."  
He reached out for me and the last thing I did was scream for the first time, aloud.

* * *

"THE LIGHT HAS BEEN SHROUDED IN DARKNESS..."

Dialga looked out onto the mainland below the Hidden Land with sorrow in his eyes.

"IN THE DARK CRATER, THERE IS GREAT EVIL BEFALLING THE SAVIORS OF THE WORLD."

He looked down in thought and closed his eyes. "I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO."

He then stepped out onto a platform outside that was connected to the top of the tower.

"SAVIORS OF THE FUTURE, PLEASE COME FORTH AND AID THE SAVIORS OF THE PRESENT."

Once speaking those words, the red gem on his chest shone and he let loose his signature move, Roar of Time.

* * *

"Urgh, what happened?" Grovyle opened his eyes to see magma and rock all around him, which was a stark contrast from what he had been around previously. He looked to his left and right without getting up and was relieved to see his companions still nearby.

He then surveyed the rest of the area and suddenly that relief vanished. Not far from him were two Pokemon unconscious, one of which he knew all too well.

(Piplup!) He turned to his two friends. "Celebi! Dusknoir! Get up!"

"Urrm...wha?"

"What in the name of...?"

Both rose slowly as Grovyle did himself. "No time to explain! Over there!"

Both turned and realized why he was panicking. "Isn't that...Piplup?" Celebi asked.

"Who's the other Pokemon though?" Dusknoir asked as well.

"We'll worry about that later! Come on!"

All three dashed over in no time at all, with Dusknoir being slightly hesitant.

"Celebi, see what you can do about that Pokemon's wounds, I'll see what I can do for Piplup."

"Alright."

"What do you think happened here?" Dusknoir asked, as Grovyle began rummaging through his adventure bag.

Pulling out an Oran Berry, Grovyle began slicing it up with the leaves on his arms. "I haven't the foggiest idea, but something else concerns me."

Celebi rose her hands from Cresselia's back. "What's that my dear Grovyle?"

"The fact that Piplup has come here alone. Well, not entirely being that there's that Pokemon next to him, but...where's Morgan?"

Celebi gasped. "Oh my goodness, you're right! Where is she?"

Dusknoir began looking around himself. "That is troubling. You couldn't separate those two if you tried...so what's the deal? Also, just putting this out here, why are we here?"

"I'm not sure, but looking at the scene before us, I believe we were summoned back to the present in order to save Piplup and this Pokemon. And possibly Morgan too..." Grovyle responded.

"Urrgh..."

"Oh my- Piplup! You're alright!"

The little blue penguin slowly opened his eyes and nearly fainted again at the sight before him. "G-Grovyle!? You're...oh my gosh!" The grass type was then nearly knocked to the ground in a hug.

"Woah, Piplup, what's all this?!" Grovyle laughed. "Can you let me breathe please?"

"Oh, sorry." Letting go, his gaze fell on Celebi, to whom he gave a warm smile, which she returned, but once his gaze fell on Dusknoir, all hell almost broke loose.

"What the heck!? What's he doing here!?" He nearly screamed, readying an Ice Beam.

"Woah there little guy! I'm not-" Dusknoir tried to say, putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. Piplup didn't care to listen though and fired the beam, thankfully though Dusknoir had the sense to dodge it.

Right as Piplup began charging another, Grovyle jumped in front of the misunderstood ghost type. "Piplup, stop! Dusknoir is not our enemy anymore!"

The icy energy dissipated. "What!? How is that possible! He tried to kill us all He was willing to let the planet's paralysis happen! He's no better than Darkrai!"

That caught everyone's attention. "Darkrai? Who's Darkrai?" Grovyle asked.

"Someone who will destroy us all if we don't get out of here."

The group turned and saw that the unknown Pokemon to them had risen. "Cresselia! Are you alright?" Piplup asked, running over to her.

"I'm fine, but whoever you all are, we must leave now!"

"Woah, woah, woah, let's back up a little. What is going on here and why is Piplup bringing up Darkrai?"

"Do you know who they're talking about Celebi?" Dusknoir asked, trying to avoid Piplup's glare.

"Yes, he is a legendary Pokemon known for darkness and nightmares. He's said to fly across the land, spreading his suffocating shadow wherever he can. Last I heard he was figuratively chained to an island known as Newmoon Island."

"That was in your time period. He's able to travel across time just as you Dialga can."

"What?"

"And who might you be?" Grovyle asked.

"My name is Cresselia. I am in charge of keeping Darkrai in check, hence why I am here. Now if I may ask, who are you all?"

"My name is Grovyle, friend of Piplup's and Morgan's. This is Celebi and this is Dusknoir, they are my allies."

Celebi giggled. "Oh, I think I'm a little more than that to you dear."

Grovyle blushed. "Regardless, you've been quiet Piplup. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah!" He barked, poiting a flipper at Dusknoir. "What is HE doing here and why are you saying he's your ally?"

The grass type sighed. "He has seen the error of his ways, so have Dialga and the Sableye. The future is no longer trapped in the darkness it once was, thanks to you and Morgan, and so the darkness has also left the hearts of all who live there. Dusknoir even aided me in taking down Dialga when he attempted to thwart you at the last second."

Dusknoir then took a step in his own defense. "It's true Piplup, Grovyle showed me that even a Pokemon like myself could shine, and believe me, I have no intention of harming you."

Piplup looked up at him...and smiled. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad that...we were able to help you and everyone else in the future..." he responded, as he shed a few tears. "But, wait...weren't you all supposed to disappear once we changed history? How are you still here?"

Celebi flew down and touched Piplup's cheek tenderly. "We don't have a clue, neither does Dialga. All we can guess is that a miracle had blessed us all with a second chance."

"Speaking of..." Grovyle started. "Where is Morgan? She didn't come back to us...so I assume she remained here with you?"

Piplup smiled wider and nodded. "Yeah she did...wait...where is she!?" He began looking around frantically. "She was right here with us, but then Darkrai attacked...oh my gosh where is she!?"

"What!?" Grovyle shouted, losing his cool for a moment. "This Darkrai attacked her and you?"

"Yes, he did." Cresselia answered. "He moved so quickly, I didn't have time to react. I apologize for that Piplup, but right now I'm concerned for Morgan's safety."

"Oh, don't be. I know exactly where she is." A voice echoed, startling the newcomers, but bringing anger out of Cresselia and Piplup.

"Where is she!?" Cresselia shouted.

Celebi was disturbed by the fear now adorning Grovyle's face. "Goodness, you haven't harmed her have you?"

Darkrai's disembodied voice sounded again. "Well, that depends on your definition of 'harm'."

Everyone began growling. "What's yours, dare I ask?" Dusknoir spoke up, readying a Shadow Punch.

"Stealing the light from one's eyes, is that the answer you wanted?"

Dusknoir's fist flared with purple smoke as his response.

"Is that what you have done?" Grovyle snarled, summoning his Leaf Blades while Celebi summoned her Ancient Power behind him.

"In a way, but not the way I meant previously. She is still very much alive."

With a blinding flash, Darkrai appeared again, but he wasn't alone. Standing next to him, was another Dark type. A Dark type that no one wanted to see.

Grovyle's Leaf Blades faded as all eyes fell on him in sympathy. The pure sorrow staining his face affected all who were around him at the sight of who lay before them.

"Morgan..."

Darkrai let out a short laugh. "I offered both this one and the young water type over there the chance to join me in my goal to shroud the world in darkness, but they refused, as you can see."

Grovyle tightened his fists, and lost control of the bitter tears flooding his vision. Celebi and even Dusknoir weren't far behind, and Piplup...was still in such shock that he had no clue what to think.

Cresselia was the only one capable of speaking in that moment. "You...forced her to evolve...into an..."

"An Umbreon, yes. As you know, and Eevee's genetic makeup is very unstable, so it's very environment can trigger evolution. Me distorting space may have prevented her from evolving before, but as I am the master of darkness, I was able to surround her in enough of it to trigger her evolution into Umbreon."

The Umbreon in question stood by him, expressionless and at his command.

"Her mind and heart are no longer independent, as my darkness has taken hold of her very form. Think of it as a lesser version of what happened to...Master Dialga." He looked at Dusknoir as he spoke that last part.

"She will rule alongside me as my queen as we plunge this world into the void of night. And the first victims of that rule, will be you all."

Everyone just looked at them with sadness. They couldn't believe it. No, they wouldn't.

"I don't believe it!" Grovyle suddenly shouted. "Morgan would never give in to you! Giving up is something she simply doesn't do! Before we were separated, and even after, that's the one thing that never changed." He looked at his once human partner. "Never."

"Grovyle..." Piplup started.

"I see, well I do have to agree she's a bit stronger in terms of will than I would've liked, especially considering she's the reason you're still here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was about to ask the same thing. Back when she was human, she may have put up a fight, but Grovyle was usually the one protecting her." Dusknoir pointed out.

"That's true, is there something you know that we don't?" Celebi asked, flying over to Grovyle's side.

Darkrai closed his eyes and shook his head. "I explained this to them already, but...that accident in the Dimensional Hole that caused you and your partner to be separated in the first place? That was caused by none other than...me."

"What!?" Said all three at once.

"Her losing her memory and her human form was a result of her shielding you from my attack during your Time Travel. If it had connected, you would not be here still breathing today."

Grovyle's head fell and the leaf on his head obscured his face.

"So, you can thank me for...what did you call it Dusknoir? Your stroke of luck?"

The ghost type snapped his head toward him as his fist flared again. "You disgusting pile of nothing!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he charged forward, Shadow Punch at the ready.

"Dusknoir! Don't!" Celebi shouted, holding her love.

"RRRRAHHH!" Dusknoir let out a battle cry as he thrust his fist forward toward the legend, but it never connected with his target. Morgan suddenly leapt in between the two and slammed into Dusknoir with a Faint Attack, sending him flying back toward the others.

"Dusknoir!" Piplup shouted in conern. Upon hitting the ground, Grovyle suddenly became aware again and raced over to help him.

Meanwhile, Morgan resumed her previous position without a hint of emotion on her face. Darkrai only beamed at his handiwork. "Well done. How does it feel Dusknoir? To feel the rage of someone you used to yearn for the death of?" He was now addressing the others. "If you do not want a repeat of that, I suggest not trying that again."

Before he had even finished though, Piplup was running over to his best friend.

"No! Piplup!" Cresselia tried, worried that he'd get the same treatment Dusknoir did.

"Morgan..please..." He now stood before her with his flippers on both sides of her face. At his touch, her face sprang to life as she snarled and tried to pull away from his touch.

"Please...Grovyle, Celebi, and even Dusknoir are still alive as you are...and they need you back! Please come back so they can see you..."

Finally pulling away from him, Morgan quickly charged and unleashed a Shadow Ball right at him at close range.

"AUUUGH!" Piplup screamed as he was too sent flying, though he was caught before he hit the hard ground by Celebi.

"Are you alright!?" she asked, instantly pouring her healing powers into his body.

"Yeah...but...Morgan..."

"I know...but what do we do?"

"I... don't know..." Grovyle whispered, and Dusknoir slowly got back up from the super effective hit.

"Grovyle, remember what you said to me after the battle with the Mamoswine and Glalie? About how anyone can shine?"

Grovyle looked at his former enemy with a look of understanding. "You think I should try saying that to her?"

He nodded. "It got through to me, it should have no problem getting through to her."

Grovyle nodded, but just then the ground began to shake and tremble below them.

"You didn't think I'd give you the chance to do something about this, did you?"

In a flash, multiple Dark type Pokemon appeared, surrounding the group. "I have control over all dark type Pokemon, not just Morgan here."

With that, he rose high into the air above them, with Morgan now directly below him in a crouched battle stance, her teeth bared. "Prepare yourself!"

With that, the battle began.

Immediately, a Sneasel leapt for Cresselia, but was blasted away by Celebi's Ancient Power. Piplup leapt forward with Grovyle and Dusknoir into the group of three Pokemon in front of them, while the remaining two went after the two Psychic types.

"Take this! Leaf Blade!" Grovyle called out, as the leaves on his arms and head glowed a neon green and slashed into a Mightyena's Iron Tail, creating green sparks as the two attacks collided. Piplup then dashed past them with a Houndoom on his tail. It bit and snapped at him, then unleashed a Flamethrower, which Piplup was more than ready to counter.

"You're not beating me! Hydro Pump, lets go!" The jet-stream of water slammed into the canine, and as it went flying, a Honchkrow was knocked right into it courtesy of Dusknoir's Ice Punch.

"Thanks."

Dusknoir nodded at him. "No problem."

Another thud was heard behind them, when they turned around, Grovyle stood victorious over the dark wolf. "You doing alright over there Celebi?" he called out.

"Uh...sure! I'm doing just fine! Just fine!"

"No! Neither of us are!" Cresselia contradicted, but was correct on. They had defeated the Sneasel, but were now at the mercy of an Absol and a Crawdaunt.

Just as the three were about to leap to their aid, Grovyle let out a cry of surprise as he was tackled by his now Umbreon partner. She pressed his body to the ground and snarled like an animal, her green eyes bearing down into his. Grunting, he tried to push her off.

"Grovyle, do you have that handled?" Dusknoir asked, as he ushered Piplup over to help the others.

"Yes, you go help Celebi and Cresselia, and she's not a 'that'."

Dusknoir gave him a look at the fact that he felt the need to correct him now of all times, then flew away. Turning back to his corrupted partner, he pushed on her face and summoned the energy he required to use his Absorb attack. (Sorry for this partner.) he thought, before stabbing into her back with the now glowing leaf on his head.

This made her rear back and roll of him, giving him time to stand back up, only for Darkrai to charge into him with a Quick Attack. The resulting impact causing him to slide across the ground, to the edge. His head leaf barely missing the magma.

"Grovyle!" Piplup shouted, but was then hit by the enemy Absol's Razor Wind before he could get away and help.

"Urrgh..." He lifted his head and saw the two Dark types standing over him.

"Finally, this is the end for you...time traveler Grovyle. How ironic I must say that the very person that prevented your death before will now be the one committing it."

He turned to the Umbreon. "Morgan, Dark Pulse. Send him into the fiery pit."

At his command, she opened her maw and began charging the black and purple energy that would soon end her partner's life. Through the fresh tears flooding his eyes and sorrow filling his heart, he looked on at his best friend. His death would spell disaster for everyone and the world, sure, but what he was truly thinking about was how cruel fate had become for both him and her. They had spent this whole time trying to make a better future for every Pokemon, but now that very future that they worked toward and achieved...they would never get to experience it. He would be forever lost in the void of death and his partner...would be forever lost in the void of darkness, just as Dialga had. Taking orders and doing whatever the darkness wished, that was all she ever fought against, and now it was in vain. Both of them would never see the light again.

"Morgan...I'm...sorry. I'm so sorry I failed you...You protected me...but I couldn't protect you." With that, he closed his eyes and looked away, expecting his life to end within seconds, but it didn't. When he reopened his eyes, he saw she had canceled the attack and was now looking at him with an expression of repressed emotion.

"What are you doing? Finish him already!" Darkrai shouted.

The Umbreon began trembling as a memory began to take shape in her mind. She was in a Dimensional Hole, with a Pokemon right next to her. The same Pokemon that lay before her now, but she looked much different.

Peach skin...Long dark brown hair...ten fingers and ten toes...but the same green eyes.

Her mind then began flashing to different moments rapidly, causing her pain. She let out a soft moan and fell onto her side, clutching at her head.  
Darkrai growled at the scene before him.

"Why you-AUGH!" He had raised his hand to use Astonish, but before he could, Grovyle slashed him away with his Leaf Blade. As he was thrown aside, Piplup and Cresselia lept at him with Ice Beam and Aurora Beam at the ready, while Dusknoir and Celebi rushed over to their fellow future dwellers.

Grovyle quickly grabbed hold of his partner as they approached.

"What's wrong with her?" Dusknoir asked, out of breath.

"I'm not positive...but I think she might be...getting her memories back." Grovyle responded quietly.

In his lap, the Umbreon let out a yelp and nearly dug her claws into her head, but Grovyle pulled them away. "The poor dear...it looks like it hurts so much..." Celebi sympathized.

"It will, if what Darkrai says is true. She lost her memories due to a direct attack...so getting them back will probably feel just like when she was struck."

"Take this! Nightmare!" Darkrai shouted from a distance away.

"I don't think so! Protect!" Piplup shouted.

Dusknoir placed a hand on the whimpering Dark type, which grabbed Grovyle's attention. "Is there anything I can do?"

Grovyle looked down at the Umbreon and held her closer. "I think so, or rather you and Celebi can do something. Celebi, if you can combine your Heal Bell with a lesser version of Dusknoir's Ice Punch, then we might be able to soothe her to the point where her mind can settle."

"A lesser version of my Ice Punch?"

He nodded. "Yes, simply summon the energy into your palm, but at a lesser extent as to simply soothe her overheated mind."

He nodded back. "I'll...do my best."

"I know you will, now, give it a try you two."

Celebi and Dusknoir nodded to each other to begin and begin they did. They both came in close to the human they'd know for so long and did their parts. Celebi summoned a small pink bell that chimed a soft soothing song, while Dusknoir placed his now icy hands gently on her head. Almost instantly her fidgeting settled down and her face became peaceful.

As they pulled away, he green eyes opened, but they no longer had the dark malice that Darkrai had placed there, instead they were filled with the loving, yet determined light that the three had come to know.

As her vision cleared, she almost couldn't believe what or should I say who she was seeing.

(G-Gro...)

"Grovyle...I remember...everything..." she said aloud.

Her friends nearly gasped at hearing her voice, as that was something they hadn't heard in a long time. Her emerald gaze shifted from the grass type to the legendary, and finally the ghost type. Before she could react like Piplup did, he gave her a warm smile, nothing like the smirk she had seen that day on the beach. A genuine smile.

"You saved our home, and your partner showed me the light. There's no need to fear me, Master Dialga, or the Sableye anymore."

At that, she smiled back at him and nuzzled into her partner's chest, but the heartwarming reunion was short lived as Darkrai laughed.

This made Morgan spring right back to life. Literally as she leapt from the safety of her friend. The other three turned and saw that Darkrai had been defeated, but for some reason he was laughing.

"You think you've beaten me? Far from it. You may have defeated my army of Dark Pokemon, and released my puppet from my control, but that doesn't mean I'm down for good."

At that, the groups of Pokemon rejoined each other, and Morgan shared a hug with her avian partner. "I'm so glad you're okay, Morgan!"

"Same to you, Pip." she said.

Hearing her actually use her voice only made the water type smile wider, but Darkrai only scoffed.

Cresselia then bashed into him, sending him further away from them. "You're done. Give it up."

"Don't patronize me, Cresselia. You're perfectly aware that you cannot capture me."

"And what exactly is stopping her?" Morgan asked, tail swishing back and forth.

"Something i'm sure you're all too familiar with." After saying that, his eyes flashed yellow and behind him a Dimensional Hole came to life.

"He really can travel through time!" Celebi said in complete shock.

Now the legendary was laughing maniacally. "Yes, I gained such an ability many years ago as I knew it would aid me in times of peril."

He then made a dash for the hole, with every Pokemon attempting to give chase, Morgan even tried firing a Shadow Ball to stop him, but found that she was out of power to use any attacks, so she could only hunch over and cough as the Shadow Ball failed to appear.

"Morgan!" Grovyle worried, rushing to the front of the group and holding her up. "I'm here, it's okay."

Darkrai was now millimeters from touching the portal and each Pokemon looked on with a hopeless expression. "The second I touch the edge of this, I will be whisked away. I don't know when or where this will send me, but, that is where I will resume my work to consume the world in darkness. Once I finish with this new world, I will spread it to all worlds! Past, Present, Future...no place will be safe!"

No one said anything, but Morgan. She struggled to stand in Grovyle's hold as she glared daggers at the evil being. "No...I won't let...you!"

Just as Darkrai reached for the edge of the swirling vortex, two voices called out.

"NEITHER WILL WE!"

Two large orbs flew and slammed into the ground between the Pokemon, revealing none other than Dialga and Palkia.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH DISTORTING SPACE AGAINST MY WILL?" Palkia's voice boomed throughout the area.

Dialga looked at the Pokemon he summoned and then at the Umbreon in the grasp of her partner. "AND DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH CORRUPTING THE HEART AND MIND OF THE LIGHT OF OUR WORLD?"

Darkrai didn't bother responding, he simply screamed in fear and dove into the Dimensional Hole.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" They both shouted as they quickly charged and fired their Hyper Beams a the Portal. Darkrai's screams were heard echoing across the entire dungeon as the vortex turned gray, cracked, and shattered right before their very eyes.

Everyone was left speechless, that was until Morgan spoke up yet again. "Is...Is he?"

Dialga was quick to answer the light he cherished so much. "NO, HE HAS BEEN SENT TO AN UNKNOWN TIME AND PLACE, BUT WHEREVER HE MAY BE, HE STILL LIVES."

"Wait, doesn't that mean that when he recovers he'll be back to his old tricks again?" Piplup asked, helping Grovyle lift their friend up.

"I CANNOT SAY FOR CERTAIN, BUT IF YOU REMEMBER, WHEN HE COMMITTED THE SAME ACT ON GROVYLE AND MORGAN, SHE WHO TOOK THE BRUNT OF THE ATTACK WOUND UP WITH AMNESIA."

"So, you're saying that..."

Dialga lowered his head to Cresselia's height. "YES, IT IS ENTIRELY POSSIBLE THAT HE NOW HAS NO MEMORY OF HIS FORMER LIFE OR WHAT KIND OF MONSTER HE WAS. THIS MEANS THAT ALL WORLDS ARE NOW SAFE FROM HIM, AND SO IS MORGAN"

Piplup looked at the spot where the Dimensional Hole was. "..."

"Good. After what he did to me, he deserves to know what it's like." Morgan mumbled.

"Morgan..." Grovyle whispered.

Palkia then spoke up. "WITH THAT, I WILL TAKE MY LEAVE. I SEE NO REASON TO EVER RETURN HERE, SO I SUGGEST YOU ALL LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. FAREWELL."

With that, he enveloped himself in the same yellow light as before and flew away.

Dialga then turned his attention to the future dwellers. "BEFORE I TAKE MY OWN LEAVE, I MUST SHARE SOMETHING WITH YOU FOUR. I CAN ENABLE YOU TO TRAVEL BETWEEN YOUR TIME PERIOD AND THIS ONE SO THAT YOU WON'T BE SEPARATED AGAIN."

Celebi gasped. "You can? Oh my goodness, that would be wonderful!"

"Wait," Dusknoir spoke up. "Master Dia-"

"PLEASE, YOU MAY JUST REFER TO ME AS DIALGA."

"Ahem, Dialga...if I may ask on behalf of Morgan...can you undo her forced evolution? I feel that she should be the one that chooses her evolution."

The Umbreon gasped and looked at the ghost type she used to hate. Even with all he'd said, she would've never expected him to follow up with that.  
Dialga's face fell however, which worried everyone.

"I AM SORRY, BUT IT IS NOT WITHIN MY POWER TO REVERSE EVOLUTION. WHEN A POKEMON EVOLVES, THEIR NEW FORM FINDS A POSITION IN BOTH TIME AND SPACE, AND I ONLY CONTROL ONE. AS WELL AS AFTER THE DAMAGE THAT THE WORLD HAS TAKEN, PALKIA WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO TAP INTO YOUR EVOLUTION SPACE CURRENTLY.

Before anyone could grieve though, Dialga delivered some good news. "HOWEVER, THAT DOES NOT MEAN IT WON'T EVER BE POSSIBLE. SOMEDAY, MY LIGHT, WE WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE YOU AN EEVEE AGAIN, AND THE FORM YOU TAKE ON WILL BE YOUR CHOICE AND YOURS ALONE."

Everyone's eyes light up at that, and Morgan nearly burst into happy tears. "Dialga...thank you...until then though..." She turned to Dusknoir. "I can use this form to show people that light can exist in the dark and that it's nothing to fear cause it can always be conquered."

Her former enemy smiled and nodded, then mouthed a thank you.

"GETTING BACK TO MY PREVIOUS POINT, I WILL BESTOW THESE TIME PENDENTS TO YOU, DUSKNOIR, CELEBI, GROVYLE, MORGAN, AND PIPLUP. WEAR THEM AND SIMPLY POUR YOUR ATTACK ENERGY INTO THEM AND THEY WILL SUMMON A ONE-WAY DIMENSIONAL HOLE THAT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE FUTURE AND BACK."

Five pendents resembling miniature Time Gears materialized as this was spoken, and was placed in the hands of each Pokemon.

"NOW, CRESSELIA DEAR. YOU MUST BE EXHAUSTED, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME BACK TO TEMPORAL TOWER FOR SOME REST?"

She nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much, thank you Dialga."

"I NOW BID YOU ALL FAREWELL, AND KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS WATCH OVER YOU ALL, WHEREVER YOU MAY BE."

With that, he and Cresselia were enveloped in a bright light and vanished.

Each Pokemon looked at their pendents with facination. Especially Morgan. "Grovyle?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we show Piplup what our world really looks like?"

He smiled at that, and then turned to the duo behind him and they answered yes with their own smiles.

"Let's do it. Let's go home."

Summoning the Dimensional Hole, they all traveled through it smoothly, with the familiar pull of unconsciousness leading to a reveal no one was expecting. As they all reawakened, they noticed that someone had transformed. Again.

All eyes were on what used to be Morgan the Umbreon, now Morgan the human. An eighteen year-old girl with long dark brown hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was also now wearing clothes she had nearly forgotten that she ever owned. A purple hoodie with a black shirt and pants. The only differences now were that she now bore black markings on her skin, face, and in her hair to represent her new connection with the darkness.

She looked over herself in shock, then gave her friend Piplup a smile, to which he returned a look of wonder. "Piplup...meet the real me."


End file.
